


Mario

by Cant-watch-a-show-without-shipping-gay (Ambreignsonly)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Cant-watch-a-show-without-shipping-gay
Summary: An Halloween costume brings them together





	Mario

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like it, sorry for all mistakes. Leave kudos or a comment if you like it!

October 1st 

"Okay, I just want to tell you all that I am throwing an Halloween party and you are all coming. With a costume." Jesse announce as soon as everyone is close. 

"What if we already ha-" Malaya starts, but Jesse cuts her off.   
"No, you don't. You put your costume on and you come. That's it." With that Jesse turns around and walks away. 

Angus finds himself thinking about his costume for hours. He just can't find anything that he doesn't mind to be. Mario is having the same trouble, he isn't one for Halloween. Not that he doesn't like the holiday, quite the opposite, but he doesn't have any talent and his imagination is often cut off by either his pride or his lack of talent. 

Finally it comes out of their head and they don't think about it for a while. 

 

October 15th

This is when Angus thinks about it again. In fact, this is when Jesse reminds them. 

"Just want to remind you all that the party is in approximately two weeks, so you better start to think about it."

Shit. Angus still haves nothing in his head. He doesn't want to be one of these asshole who shows up with no costume or a fucking cliché, but he just can't find anything.

The same goes for Mario and he finally ends up on Internet, trying to find something to wear. The thing is he doesn't want to and he doesn't want to put too much effort to it, he also doesn't want to be the dick head that didn't put a costume. 

Mario finds himself funny when he finally goes to purchase his costume. This will have to do, anyway. Fuck it. Buying it he sees the cashier judging him. 

Angus finds himself in the ally of an Halloween store and he just can't find anything. After being there for what feels like hours, he finally settle on something he recognizes. At least, he will be able to answer if someone asks him what's his costume. 

October 25th

Jesse reminds them that the party is in 6 days and that they have to be costumed and that there will be alcohol, but people are free to bring some. 

Mario is the first to ask. 

"So, what are your costumes?" Malaya and Angus laugh.   
"Are you curious, or are you still searching a costume?" Malaya jokes.   
"No I have mine, I was just wondering."  
"Well, I think it should be a surprise for the party." Angus tells him.  
"Me too." Malaya smiles.   
"Okay, jeez, don't team up on me."

Mario sighs.  
"Honestly I just want to know if i'm pathetic or not. It seemed like a good idea at first, but now i'm thinking that maybe it's not."  
"Well, I'm going as a movie character if it helps you."  
"Okay, good. Thanks Malaya, I should be okay." Mario smiles his costume must be okay, at least he will be costumed. 

October 31st

When Mario arrive to the party almost everyone is here, there is people he doesn't know, most likely Jesse's friends or someone's date or friend. He notes that Angus isn't there, at least he doesn't see him. His costume isn't that bad. He spots Malaya, she have blond hair and a long white dress, her face is paler and her lips are red. He doesn't recognise the personnage. 

"Mario! That's such a good idea!"  
"Yeah, I thought it would be funny. Who are you?"  
"Oh god. I'm Jessamine, from the infernal device!"  
"Oh, yeah, you and Angus talked about that."  
"Yes. Do you know where he is? I didn't see him yet."  
"No, I just arrived."  
Jesse comes to greets them and comments on Mario's costume.   
"Nice costume, Mario."  
"Thanks, same goes to you, vampire right?"  
"Yep."

Just then Jesse's eyes slide behind him and he smiles. "I didn't know you came as a couple!"  
"What?" Just as he's about to say something else he hears Angus.   
"Holy shit."  
Mario turns around and he's face to face with Luigi, which is Angus costume. Angus looks at him with a look of mortification. 

"We did not." Mario tells to Jesse. "This was not planned."  
Malaya is laughing so hard she's crying and Jesse laughs too at that.   
"Well that makes it funnier."

Angus still hasn't talk.   
"Angus?"  
"Yeah?"   
"We fit."  
"I can see, Mario."  
"Why did you dress up as Luigi?"  
"Why did you dress up as Mario?"  
"I thought it was funny because my name is Mario, you see."  
"Yes. I didn't know what to wear and I found this and I chose it. That's it, I didn't know."

Since they are together almost all night they get asked about 23 times if they are together, the alcohol helps with it in the end. They toast together and as the night goes they end up sitting on the couch, cuddling like a couple. Not that it was their intention, they don't have much space and alcohol makes Angus needy and flirty. 

Mario starts to get tired and Angus's heat is just so comfortable. "Hey, you want to go home?"

"Yeah, we should... We should call a taxi." Mario is happy to hear that even intoxicated Angus still thinks about his safety.   
"Yes."  
"I will ask Mama."

Mario follows him because, Angus heat. They could kind of be confounded as Siamese since they are glued to each other, but they do find Jesse. 

Jesse laughs seeing them. 

"I see you embraced the couple costume. What is it?"  
"I wanted to ask you if you could call,... if you could call a taxi for me."  
Jesse smiles, but as he's going to answer Mario's head whips to the side to look at Angus. "For you? For us, you mean."  
"Yes, that's it. For us."  
Jesse looks at them laughing a little.   
"Of course I will call you a taxi."  
"Thank you mama." Angus smiles brightly and he is obviously intoxicated with alcohol.   
"Angus?"  
"Yes?"   
"Take a glass of water before going, please."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you, Mario you should join him?"  
"I will. He's hot."  
"Yeah?"   
"Sooo hot. I feel warm all over." After a pause and looking Mama laughs, he seems to realise. "I mean, like, he's warm. It came out wrong. He's hot too tho." The words are out before he can stop them. Jesse smiles at them both.   
"I'm glad you think so, Mario, I'm sure he thinks you're hot too."  
"That would be nice."  
"It would."   
Angus is almost asleep on Mario by the time the taxi arrives. They both get into it and when Angus doesn't say anything Mario gives his address. They cuddle on the seat even tho they are getting more sober. Mario is conscious of what he's doing, but he likes to cuddle with Angus. When they get to Mario's place Angus pays for the taxi and they get out, going in the apartment and when they finally remove the uncomfortable costume Angus looks at Mario.

"What?"  
"You have a pretty smile."  
"You're pretty."  
"Aww thank you!"  
Mario smiles.   
"There it is! So pretty."  
Mario looks up at Angus and electricity seems to pass between them, time slows and neither of them know who leaned in or if they both did, but suddenly they're kissing and it isn't weird, no. It feels right, feels good. The kiss is sloppy, but they don't care. They both make it to the bed before lying down and making out slowly. Before things can get further, they fall asleep, cuddling. 

When Angus wakes up, he has a headache, memories of last night starts to flow back in his head, but he decides to just ignore it in favor to go back to sleep. Which he does. 

When Mario wakes up tho, it's another story. He wakes up without a big headache, just a little confused and with his mouth dry. When he realises that he's not alone and that he's the little spoon the memory comes back and he panics. What the hell? How did they end up like this? Did he really said that Angus was hot to Jesse? Did he really tell Angus was pretty? Did Angus really tell him that his smile was pretty? They kissed. What the fuck? How could this not be awkward, when Angus will wake up, he will obviously ask questions and be expecting answers. Answers that Mario doesn't have. What the fuck did they do. Why does he always do things like that? What if Angus doesn't really wants this? Does he himself wants this? Wants Angus? 

A groan beside him makes him jumps.

"You think so much you woke me up."   
"Sorry. You okay?"   
"Yes, I just have a little headache and your thinking and panicking isn't helping."  
"Sorry, I will get you a glass of water and aspirins."   
Before Mario can even moves, Angus hugs him tighter, no allowing him to get up.  
"It can wait, stay here."  
"Angus..."  
"What."  
"Maybe we should... Maybe we should talk about last night."   
"You want to talk about last night?"   
"I think we should."  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
"We kissed."  
"We did, what is your opinion on that?"  
"I don't know... What is your?"  
"I liked it, if I remember well, it was nice. What happened was all things I wanted and didn't have to courage to do or say."  
"Yeah?"   
"Yes and now that the cat's out of the bag, you do have a pretty smile."  
"You're pretty too, it wasn't a lie."  
"Good, is there anything else?"  
"I... Uh... You said that what happened were things you wanted, is this like... Is this a one time thing?"  
"Do you want it to be?"  
"I don't know what I want, that's my problem."  
"Mario, if you don't want this, it's okay, you can say it. I won't mind."   
Angus starts to withdraw his hand and backs off. Mario panics, he was okay having this conversation looking at the wall, but looking at Angus face would be difficult. He didn't know what to do, so he sat up on the bed and looked at the blankets. 

"Mario?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not mad at you and I won't make this awkward if this is all you want. I will do as if it never happened and we won't talk about it."  
"I just don't know, it was nice, don't doubt that, but I don't think I'm ready for more."  
"Thank you, for being honest, I will pick my things and go, you can go back to sleep."  
"I can get up and you can shower and I will make breakfast."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then, I'm going to wash up."

While Angus is in the shower Mario thinks.   
Maybe he does want this, but he's not ready to ask for it or to get it. The thing is he doesn't know if the person he wants will still be there when he will be ready, but he just can't bring himself to ask Angus to wait for him. He can't do that to Angus. 

'I will do as as if it never happened and we won't talk about it.' Angus said. Can Mario do that? The only answer in his head is no, but he just can't ask that to Angus, he will deal with it himself. 

 

They eat and to Mario's surprise it is not that awkward, he does feel differently, like he should just do something, but he said he would deal with it and doing something, then backing off would probably end their friendship so Mario isn't about to test it. 

The rest of the morning is nice, till they have to say bye and Mario licks his lips, looking a little hesitant. Angus just waves and goes. Mario is trying to get a grip of his self control to not stop him from going and kiss him. 

Fuck. This is going to be hard. 

 

If Mario thought this was hard, the day they return to the hospital is worst. Jesse keeps smirking and so does everyone else. 

At lunch, Jesse and him are alone and he just can't do it. 

"Okay, what is the thing with you all?"  
"Mario, my child, you may not remember, but..."  
"If this is because of Angus and I, you should've all asked because we aren't together and we didn't sleep together either."  
"What? You two are not together?"  
"No, we are not."   
"Why? Like we were all sure that it was finally it."  
"No, I said no. I wasn't ready and I am still not ready for that, I don't know what I want and we decided to just stay as we are."  
"Mario. God. You will deal and regret that decision."   
"Maybe I will, but maybe I would've regretted the decision to be with him too. I will have to deal with it and that's all."  
"Okay, if you're ready to deal with it."

He is not. He isn't ready at all. He isn't ready because now it seems like he just can't ignore how sweet, nice, cute, hot or funny, Angus is. He can't ignore how, when he laughs, his legs turn like jelly and how pure he looks and the thing is, he is so sweet that sometimes it seems like he's flirting and Mario doesn't like it. 

The deal breaker is 4 days after Halloween. The patient he's treating is an easy one, he keeps looking at Angus, who's talking to a girl. It would not bother him if it wasn't for the fact that she is gorgeous and that she acts like everything Angus is saying is the funniest thing she's ever heard and Mario bets if she could, she would shove her breast in Angus's face. Not that she isn't showing them off already, but she is clearly interested and now she's giving Angus a paper that Mario is pretty sure is her number. 

A cough gets him out of his thoughts. Jesse. 

"Your jealousy is showing."  
"I'm not jealous."  
"No, of course not. I don't know why I said that. Certainly not the death glare you are looking at her with."  
"Look, I can deal with it."  
"Then do your job and stop staring!"  
Jesse goes away and Mario can't help, but looks a last time toward Angus and the girl. Only, she's not there anymore and Angus is looking at him with raised eyebrows. Mario waves and looks back at his patient that is silently judging him. 

"You are totally jealous, by the way." The patient adds.

Mario doesn't answer because if he did he would have agreed. 

 

At lunch time, Mario almost forgets to eat because he can't helps but stare at Angus. When they make eyes contact, is when Mario realises that he's doing it. Then he eats and stop staring. The girl from before is back after lunch and Mario frowns. This girl is fucking annoying and needy. Why is she there? Does Angus told her to come? Is he interested? 

When Angus said he would do like nothing happened he didn't think he would flirt with everyone. Mario backs off and once again he find himself alone with mama. 

"Did you just saw Angus with that girl again? Your face kind of says you did."   
"Yes, she's back. Who is that needy anyway? Can't she spend an hour alone? Does she always needs to be with him? And laughs like that? And... And act like that? Like if she could she would probably do a lap dance."  
"I think you might need to rethink your decision."  
"I think it will go away and I will..."  
"Mario, you do realise that you're in love with him right?"  
"I'm not! We just... We kissed and that's all, he's just in my head it will go away."  
"Mario, he's not just in your head when you get that angry for a girl talking to him."  
"She's almost trying to fuck him with clothes on! She's all over him and giggling at everything he says. She looks like a teen girl with a crush."  
"Yeah and?"  
"And... And it's annoying that's all."  
"You keep telling yourself that."

When he finally talks with Angus that day it hits him.

It starts simply with him laughing and smiling more and liking Angus's smiles and laughs and wanting to be the reason he's doing it, then him being closer and then remarking that Angus smells good and then... Then realising that he's standing really close and that he, in fact, acts like a teenage girl with a crush. The words escape him without his consent. 

"Oh my god. I'm in love with you."

Angus stops mid sentence and his eyes are wide and his mouth is open. "What?"

"I... I didn't... I didn't mean to say this. Oh shit. Oh my god. Can we do like I never said that?"

Mario is panicking. Angus laughs. He's laughing the fucking asshole. 

"No Mario, we can't."  
"Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"  
"Mario I'm in love with you, you idiot."  
"Look, I know what I said is a big new and all and I know I can't go backward with that, but we can still be friends, you don't need to... I just... We can do like it never happened and don't talk about it."  
"Mario, I'm in love with you."  
"I'm so sorry i screw this up. We can-"  
"Mario!"   
"What?"  
"I'm in love with you for god's sake."  
"What?"

For a certain reason, the words just don't analyse in his brain, it feels like it exploded.   
"I love you, Mario. God, I was waiting for you. Would've waited for you for as long as it would've needed."  
"But... But I ... I saw you with this girl! You were all over each others and... What?"  
"She's interested in Mike, believe me, she can't stop talking about him... and I can't stop talking about you."

Jesse's voice coming from his left is what makes him realise that they are still at the hospital. 

"Savetti, Leighton, we need your help over here, you go with Willis, you with Daddy."

They both goes in action and everything seems right. At the end of the day, something feels wrong when he's back at his place. Angus isn't there. Mario just needs him, now. Fuck being a cliché, he jumps in his car and drives, till he's in front of Angus place. 

Once he's there he knocks and Angus opens the door. They both look at ewiach other before, finally, they kiss and it's the best thing Mario ever experienced in all his life. 

Going inside still making out feels natural, like they do this all the time. After a while of kissing, they talk and Mario explains that he thought it wasn't fair of him to ask Angus to wait and that he didn't really realised before they talked and he admits that he didn't want Angus to go that morning after. Ending up in bed with Angus that night, Mario comes to the realisation that being with him is probably the best thing in his life.


End file.
